


Dying Sunlight

by onewiththestarcult



Series: Daisuga Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy romance, Drabble, M/M, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#6 from this prompt: http://onewiththestarcult.tumblr.com/post/133749692675/the-way-you-said-i-love-you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Sunlight

The sun was going down and the clouds were purple and pink. The river was flowing smoothly and softly barely speaking a word. All was well with the world and all was quiet. You stood next to me the air of captain confidence bubbling from you.

A sense of determination took over your face and I quietly smiled.  _You’re so cute when you get like that._

“Suga” your voice wobbled a bit and built up confidence as you continued to speak. I stopped moving seeing this wasn’t exactly what one would consider a normal conversation. Your body language screamed something and I dared to hope it was true.

“Suga.” You look me directly in the eyes. You lick your lips trying to find the words. I probably looked like an idiot, but I couldn’t help but smile.

“Suga, I l-love you.” Your cheeks burned red and you sort of look panicked for a bit before I reach up to take your hands in mine and study your beautiful face highlighted by the dying sunlight behind you.   
“Shhh…” I hushed him with my voice before he could deny what he said. 

“And I you.” I feel my muscles turn my cheeks into a grinning mess and I slowly put my arms around your neck and kiss your sweet soft lips hushing you and both of our faces feel hot in the almost gone light of the evening.


End file.
